


How to burn ramen

by classicrock



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: But only a little, Daddy Kink, Hunter x Hunter - Freeform, M/M, Smut, both are night owls, cooking at night, leopika - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:35:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26182786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/classicrock/pseuds/classicrock
Summary: Leorio and Kurapika stay up late one night. Modern au, they have an apartment together. :) also Kurapika is 19 Leorio is 21
Relationships: Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Comments: 2
Kudos: 123





	How to burn ramen

“Creeper to your left.”

Leorio didn’t get the chance to react before his screen flashed a read “You Died!” screen onto his face. “Fuck! This game is impossible!”

”It’s not that hard, you just suck.” Kurapika giggles, his avatar jumping up and down, dressed in full diamond armor. 

Leorio grumbles, before sitting up on the bed. “What time is it?”

”1:30” Kurapika responds, saving his game and turning his phone off.   
  
Leorio tosses his phone off the bed and smacks kurapika’s out of his hand. “I’m starving, let’s go get dinner.”

”Again? We just had dinner a few hours ago.”

Leorio grabs Kurapika’s arm and drags him out of bed while he himself started to stand. “Come on, just some ramen. You make the best ramen!”   
  
Kurapika rolled his eyes and chuckled. “I don’t make the best ramen, you just don’t know how to turn the stove on.”

”Maybe so.”   
  
The boys made their way to the shared kitchen. It was small, but cute. Leorio grabbed 2 packets of ramen from the pantry while Kurapika grabbed eggs and sauces from the fridge.   
  
The stove was turned to high heat while a pot of water was placed on top of the burner.   
  


Kurapika jumped up on the counter, whipping his phone out to Twitter to read about what was happening around the world. Leorio immediately swiped his phone out of his hand and placed it behind him.   
  


”What?” Kurapika smiled, his eye bags purple and prominent.   
  


“Give me a kiss?” Leorio pointed to his lips.   
  


“...No.”

“Then I’ll take one” Leorio leaned in, cupping the blonde boy’s chin. The kiss was slow and tender, Leorio’s favorite kind.   
  


The taller man’s hands began to travel, one going up Kurapika’s waist while the other traveled behind his neck. Kurapika’s hands rested on Leorio’s shoulders, his legs kicking slowly back and forth.   
  


Leorio’s hand slipped under Kurapika sweatshirt, going straight for his nipple. Kurapika jolted slightly, and let out a breath.

“Mmm” Leorio hummed, pushing his tongue against Pika’s lips. The blonde boy opens his mouth more, allowing Leorio access.   
  


Leorio is already half hard by now, while Kurapika’s sighs become louder as Leorio slips his other hand under Kurapika’s shorts.   
  


Kurapika wraps his legs around Leorio’s waist, obviously wanting more. Leorio is about to pick Kurapika up when a “tssss” suddenly makes him jolt.   
  


Both boys look at the stove, realizing the water was boiling over.   
  


“Shit!” Kurapika pushes Leorio back and slides off the counter, turning the heat down and picking up the pot.

Leorio walks over to the stove, turning the heat completely off. Kurapika looks up at him, understanding what he’s trying to say. He places the pot down on a cold burner.

Leorio grabs his hand and walks quickly over to the couch in the connected living room. He pushes the smaller boy down onto the couch, clashing their lips together.

Kurapika moans softly as Leorio pushes himself on top of him, his hands going back down Kurapika’s shorts.   
  
“Take off your pants.” Kurapika demands, and Leorio wouldn’t dare to refuse him. He sits back, slipping his sweatpants off as fast as he possibly could. While he did this, Kurapika took off his sweatshirt.   
  


Kurapika grabbed the back of Leorio’s neck and pulled him back down, obviously hot and bothered now. He started grinding up against Leorio as their tongues fought.   
  


“Fuck, Kurapika.” Leorio moaned, pulling Kurapika’s shorts off so that he was just in his boxers. He sat back again, admiring the smaller boy.

Kurapika had slight pudge on his pale stomach, it folded over because of the position they were in. He blushed dark. “Stop. Come back.” And with that, the make out session continued.   
  


Kurapika has hard, Leorio was harder. In a mess of hands, Leorio’s t shirt was pulled off and Kurapika lost his boxers.   
  


“Babe, how far do you wanna go?” Leorio grumbled in his ear.

”Fuck me.”

Leorio felt himself heat up. “Ok. I’ll be right back.” He dashes from the living room into their bedroom, throwing open the bedside table drawer and grabbed lube. When he ran back, Kurapika already had a finger slightly in himself.

”Hey hey! Stop! That’s not safe, here!” Leorio poured the lube on his hand, as Kurapika’s own hand slid away from his hole. “Are you ready?”

”Yeah, fuck, just hurry up.”

Leorio slowly slipped a finger in, watching Kurapika’s face slightly crinkle. He paused, before starting a slow pace, trying to make sure it wouldn’t hurt.

After a few minutes of slow pumps, he added another. It was burning slightly, but nothing Kurapika hadn’t felt before. He would be ok. He just wanted Leorio’s cock buried deep in his gut.   
  


The slow pace became faster, and faster. Until Kurapika was starting to moan. “Ah, Leorio, I’m ready. C’mon.”

”Alright, alright.” Leorio pulled his boxers off, and pumped his dick a few times, making sure to get lube on it 

He lined himself up with Kurapika’s hole, and slowly pushed the head in.   
  


“Aagh...shit..” Kurapika whined, the burning sensation both incredible and painful.

  
“Keep going.”   
  


Leorio looked at the smaller boy with stars in his eyes. He was so lucky. He pushed himself all the way in.

”AGH! FUCK!” Kurapika yelled, the pain melting into pure pleasure. “More! Start moving!”

Leorio didn’t need to be told twice, immediately starting to thrust in an out, granted, at a slow rate.   
  


Kurapika felt his stomach move up and down as Leorio thrusted in and out, loving every second of it. He had his hands above his head, trying to keep himself from digging his long nails into Leorio’s shoulders.   
  


Leorio had sweat building on his forehead, his eyes glued to Kurapika’s erotic face. His blonde hair a mess, his eyebrows knitted, his mouth hanging open. Fuck, he was lucky.

  
He started to speed up, his fingers digging into the smaller boy’s hips, probably making slight bruises.   
  


“Fuck! Yeah, Leorio- Ahh! Ngh!” Kurapika moaned with each thrust, starting to approach climax as Leorio pounded into him 

“Kurapika, fuck. So hot.” Leorio groaned, fucking into the smaller boy faster. “I can’t much longer.”

”Mmgh, yes, yes, yes!” Kurapika yelled.

Leorio had a brilliant idea strike him like a bus. He pulled out.

”What?! Leorio-“

Before he could finish getting yelled at, he picked up Kurapika’s legs and put them over his shoulders, so he could reach even deeper into the blonde boy.

He pushed himself all the way back in, groaning roughly.

”AGH! Sh-Ah!! Shit!” Kurapika’s hands flew to the taller man’s arms, digging his nails into the man’s flesh. “Please! I can’t!”

”Me too, fuck.” Leorio pounded into Kurapika as fast as he could, deep and rough. 

“Ah! Agh!! Da- Daddy!” Kurapika reached his climax, seeing stars as his legs began to shake from over stimulation.   
  


Leorio didn’t slow down, only kept fucking into the boy until eventually he came as well, filling the smaller boy with his cum.   
  


He paused for a minute, catching his breath before pulling out and flopping down next to Kurapika. Both boys were panting, Kurapika shaking and dripping cum. It was moments like this that made Leorio want to keep Kurapika all for himself.

“No one else should be allowed to look at him like this, clinging onto me and full of my cum. And no one ever will. Kurapika is mine.” Leorio thought to himself, pulling the blonde boy closer onto his chest.   
  


The both lie down for about 10 minutes before Kurapika breaks the silence. “Get me a towel. I’ll make your ramen, but I’m taking a shower once I’m done.”  
  


Leorio smiled, “deal.” 


End file.
